Tracy Beaker
'Tracy Beaker '''played by Dani Harmer is the main character throughout the series. She made her first appearance on 8 July 2002 (in The Story of Tracy Beaker) and departed on 23 March 2012 (in Tracy Beaker Returns). In June 2012, it was announced that Dani Harmer had quit her role and would not return in the The Dumping Ground''. 'TSOTB ' Tracy is the main character of the series. She is a child who resides in a care home, and has been a resident for quite some time. Tracy is a tomboy with behavioural problems, likely as a consequence of her mother abandoning her and failing to show an interest in her. In the first few series, she continually lies about her mother to get other children's attention and perhaps to try and convince herself that one day her mother will appear. Tracy is often reluctant to show her tears. When she cries, she attributes it to heyfever. In the later series, Cam Lawson and her new husband Gary adopt Tracy. Tracy disliked Gary at first, but by the end of the series they remain on good terms. At first, Tracy resented Gary. She had just become adjusted to a life with Cam and reguarded Gary as an inturder. When Cam announces that she is to be married to Gary, Tracy responds by dumping a bowl of food over Gary's head. The other in the care home wonder why Tracy behaved in this harsh manner. After all, she now has a family. Tracy reveals that she is afraid that Cam and Gary will have a baby. Her long-time friends, Crash amd Jackie, feel that Cam would not do that to her. Tracy then runs to the wedding that she made a vow not to attend. At first, Tracy is crushed when she hears that Gary and Cam do not want to foster her any more. Her mood then becomes ecstatic when the her new parents reveal that they want to adopt Tracy. 'TBR ' The series commences with the children in the care home viewing Tracy Beaker on television, promoting her new autobiography called Who Cares. Tracey is later arrested and brought into police custody because she used Cam's credit card in order to publish her book and failed to obtain Cam's permission. While at the police station, she meets Liam. At this point, she does not realise that Liam is a resident in the home in which Tracy spent a significant portion of her life. Tracy also bumps into Mike. She is given an opportunity of instead of being in jail after being dropped of all charges by Cam she is to write a column for the local community newspaper. When Tracy returns home, she listens lots of angry anwser-phone messages left by Cam. Tracy fails to hear the last message in which Cam states that she is worried about Tracy. With the fear of being kicked out again, Tracy packs her bags and heads for the Dumping Ground in order to talk to Mike. Tracy arrives at the Dumping Ground only to be told by Gina that Mike has gone out somewhere. Gina allows Tracy to came into the building as it is pouring with rain outside. The kids at the Dumping Ground recoginze Tracy from television and Tracy gives a signed copy of her book to Gina for £6.00 instead of £6.99. Gina then lets Tracy tuck all the kids into their beds. When Tracy finally talks to Mike, he accidentally reveals to Gina that Tracy was arrested. Tracy talks to Mike about needing a job in order to repay Cam and Mike gives her a job at the Dumping Ground. Gina is slightly apprehensive about Tracy after she finds out she was put in jail. Tracy told to enforce the cleaning rotas and believing it will help get him and Tee Taylor fostered, Johnny starts volunteering himself and Tee for eveyone's chores in return for gold stars in his file. Tracy feels Johnny bullying Tee into doing all the house work. So she promises them gold stars no matter what they do. Tee forgets about Johnny and his chores and climbs the biggest tree in the gardenin inspiration of Tracy's dare which she mentioned in her autobiograhy. When she gets stuck Tracy tells her to come down. Johnny climbs up to help her but Tee falls; she narrowly escapes serious injury thanks to an intervention by Toby. Tracy believes she'll get sacked but none of the kids have told Mike or Gina about the accident. Meanwhile, Liam and Frank try to make money by selling Tracy's books but the books end up being taken away by the recycling van to the recycling centre. In series 2, Tracy holds a protest on the Dumping Ground roof after the council threaten to close it due to cuts and send the kids to Burneywood. Lily Kettle (Jessie Williams) is having some major problems of her own and seeks help form Tracy, so she climbs onto the roof. Much to Tracy's horror, Lily slips and falls off the roof. When Lily gets out of hospital, Tracy talks Cam into fostering her. Tracy bonds with Lily and they become like sisters. In series 3, Tracy tries to bond and get shy Kitty out of her shell despite being warned of her unpredictable behaviour, because this leads to Kitty bring frightened by the loud noise of the other children and causes her to push Tracy down the stairs, as Tracyput her arm round her to take her to the garden. Also when a fire breaks out in the attic, Tracy and Gus attempt to solve the mystery of the fire starter. Unfortunately, while investigating in the attic, Gus falls through the ceiling, luckily landing on Lily's bed and avoiding serious injury. Because of Tracy's 'irresponsible' behaviour and considered a threat and danger to the children, she is fired by Denis Stockle, the new head care worker. With a little help from Rick with the investigation, she proves it was Denis who accidentally started the fire and gets her job back, with him resigning. In episode 7, Justine Littlewood returns, asking Mike to give her away at her wedding. The children say Justine is nothing like Tracy made out and Justine replied saying that Tracy tells a lot of lies. She brings the children onto her side, and was even thinking on fostering Carmen with her fiance Charlie but then Rick came in and said that Charlie was a conman. Tracy and Cam proved it to Justine and at the end of the episode, their rivalry had appeared to have stopped. In the 12th episode, she decides to do a vote to decide which three children should go to the palace to meet the queen with Mike. When it goes horribly wrong, Mike decides he doesn't want to go because he'd be a hypocrite, receiving an M.B.E. after incidents like this. In the end, the children decide amongst themselves who they think should go and they choose Tracy as the third guest, alongwith Harry and Gus. The final episode sees Tracy preparing to leave for work in another care home with better pay. Mike finds a new care worker called Melanie, to take Tracy's place and accidentally hurts Tracy by saving 'we will have extra brains on our side'. Whe Jody stops breathing, Melaine comes to the rescue and everyone was really pleased with Melanie, making Tracy jealous with Mike giving all his attention to Melanie, ignoring Tracy. The next day, they argue at Sapphire's flat and Tracy loses her temper and walks out, slamming the door shut, which causes the roof to collapse on him. She rescued him immediately and when she arrived back at the Dumping Ground, her and Melanie made friends as Melanie helped the children make a goodbye book. Tracy stays up all night as she can't bear to leave but does the next morning after she talks with Mike. In the last scene, it shows her looking at the book. Category:Characters